I Knew I Was Forgetting Something
|date = 07/2/2008 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=26977 |termin = 07/13/2009 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=63277 |status = Canceled |color = darkred }} I Knew I Was Forgetting Something was a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the New Pacific Order and the Random Insanity Alliance announced on July 2, 2008. Notice of the intent to cancel it was given by the New Pacific Order to the Random Insanity Alliance on July 11, 2009. It became officially canceled on July 13, 2009. I Knew I Was Forgetting Something Preamble The undersigned alliances of the New Pacific Order, hereafter referred to as the NPO, and the Random Insanity Alliance, hereafter referred to as the RIA, do pledge to uphold the articles of the Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact outlined herein. Article I Each signatory is recognized as a sovereign entity and shall be treated as such. This document represents a commitment between the NPO and RIA, but does not give either signatory the power to infringe upon the sovereignty of the other in any form. Article II Both signatories will refrain from conducting hostile actions against one another either militarily or diplomatically. In the event of an issue arising between the signatories, it is to be resolved privately and through diplomatic means. Article III An attack on one signatory shall be considered a direct attack upon the other and will warrant a proper military response. In the event that a signatory declares an offensive war, they may request assistance from the other provided they give notice at least 24 hours in advance. Military assistance is not required from the other signatory in this situation, but is highly encouraged. Article IV The Pacific is hereby recognized as the new coast upon which the landmass known as Florida has now been relocated in order to maintain stronger ties of diplomacy and friendship between the NPO and RIA. Article V The NPO and the RIA shall each endeavor to avoid placing the other in a situation in which this treaty shall come into conflict with any other current or future treaty signed by that signatory. In the event that outside treaty obligations force the signatories into a situation in which they would occupy opposing positions in a larger conflict, neither signatory will take up arms against the other. Article IV In the event that one of the signatories wishes to withdraw from this treaty for a reason barring outright violation on the part of the other signatory, they must give at least 48 hours notice of intent to cancel during which time the treaty shall remain active. Signed for the Random Insanity Alliance *Azural ~ Triumvir *Delta1212 ~ Triumvir *Great Lord, Moth ~ Triumvir *Lord Doom ~ Head of Military Operations *Psychotic Dictator ~ Head of Foreign Affairs *Vintus ~ Head of Recruitment *Arsenal 10 ~ Head of Economics Signed for the New Pacific Order *Emperor Revenge **Divine Bovine Overlord **New Pacific Order **Moo-cows with guns **Moo Tang Clan Ain't Nuthin' to $%&@ With *Imperator Emeritus Dilber **The Pantless Thunderbolt **Standartenführer of the Order Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Defunct treaties of New Pacific Order